Akame ga Bang!
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: a kinda more adult oriented spinoff of the akame ga kill series. in a world where the imperial capital has forbidden the common folk from doing lustful and sexual things only one group will rise up and fight the sexual oppression: the rogue group night raid
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this here is a dreamer named seiji and this shall be my 1st ever akame ga kill fanfiction having just watched the full series. of course this will be much different than the actual series so the characters may or may not act different than normal, just a heads up. also this fanfic may not be for everyone (what with the rating and all hehe) hope you enjoy**

our story starts at the very beginning of everything. set in a world once ravaged by war and hatred amongst neighboring countries that has now grown peaceful and free. although, there are still some elements to the world that are cause for concern, such as danger beasts and the use of imperial arms. however such things are kept under control.

on a calm and sunny afternoon a young man walks alone along a forest path headed for the imperial capital. this young man is tatsumi, who comes from a small village in the east. he has left his village along with his friends, ieyasu and sayo, in order to go to the capital in the hopes of finding work and making lots of money to send back to their homeland which is struggling financially. well that was the plan, until he and his friends got separated after an attack from a group of bandits. tatsumi, with his unfaltered determination, continues his trek to the capital in the hopes that he will meet up with his friends there, hopefully unharmed. he remains dedicated to his mission to join the imperial army and fight to earn money to help his ailing village, make a name for himself in the capital, and... there's one other goal tatsumi wishes to fulfill in the capital.

"phew, this sure has been a long walk.. but I know the imperial capital is not far now" says a confident tatsumi, walking along the pathway which is leading him through a meadow

"man, can't believe I got separated from sayo and ieyasu... well I'm sure they're fine. they can take care of themselves... but sayo... is she ok?... oh, sayo..." he says to himself

he stops in the middle of the path for a minute, thinking of his longtime friend, and possible love interest, sayo. the image of her remained vivid in his head as he has always admired her body from afar.

"gah, no. gotta stop thinking about that. focus tatsumi" he thinks vigorously shaking his head and starting to walk forward again

"once I get to the capital I'll look for them, I'm sure they'll be there. can't lose sight of why I'm going to the capital. I must join the imperial army and use my skill to earn money then I can send the money I earn to my family and the others. I'm gonna fight my way up the ranks and become one of the best soldiers, I'm gonna make a name for myself in the capital, and most importantly... and... and most importantly.." tatsumi thinks

"I'm gonna get LAAAAAAID!" tatsumi yells out

soon after that tatsumi, realizing what he just said, gets embarrassed and looks around quickly to make sure no one heard him then breaths a sigh of relief.

"phew, I should really keep thoughts like that to myself..." he thinks to himself

moments later he starts to walk down a slight hill seeing the capital walls in the distance.

"hmm I wonder what kind of women are in the capital? I bet most of them are cuties hehehe, I can't wait til I get there! cuties like sayo..." says tatsumi as he starts to picture sayo's body in his head

"damn... I really wanted to hit that ass before we all started our jobs... that is if ieyasu didn't tap her first. grrr that lucky bastard, why couldn't I have made off with sayo instead of him?! I'll bet he's with her right now trying to get in between her legs! fuck off ieyasu, I'm getting that pussy!" he thinks furiously

"FUUUCK!" he yells out loudly

he stops once again panting a bit to try and calm himself down. soon after he inhales and exhales deeply and relaxes his mind.

"well, no point agonizing over it here. gotta keep going" he says

he continues along the trail heading down the hillside. about 20 minutes later he finally reaches his destination, the imperial capital. he stops to look up at the massive walls that surround the city.

"wow, this place is humongous. much bigger than I thought it'd be, the imperial capital huh... I finally made it" he says to himself

tatsumi takes a moment to admire the scenery, watching the many townsfolk pass by on the busy streets within the walls. soon after he takes a step forward.

"ok, time to find ieyasu and sayo. but first... time to check out some girls!" says tatsumi blushing with a goofy look on his face

minutes after that tatsumi walks into the city and explores the immediate area still somewhat overwhelmed by the size of the capital itself. approaching a busy intersection he stops and looks around at the townspeople, moreso the women.

"wow, the women in the capital look pretty damn good. I think I'm gonna lose control of myself hehe" says tatsumi staring at some of the women walking by him

"ehh? what's that over there?" he says 


	2. Chapter 2

tatsumi walks along one of the sidestreets and soon sees the imperial army enlistment building. figuring that would be the place where people apply for the army he starts to walk towards it.

"hmm this looks like the place to apply. ok, not gonna waste any time. fame, fortune, and battle glory, here I come!" he thinks to himself confidently

moments later he is inside the building sitting at a table in a small room across from a man who appears to be a recruiter.

"ok, I'm gonna need you to fill out all your information on this form here. make it snappy" says the recruiter handing tatsumi the form

"oh, alright then" says tatsumi taking the form and looking at it

"huh? this application is for applying to be a private. don't you have something a little higher up in the ranks than that?" says tatsumi

"no, sorry kid. all new applicates start out as privates. no exceptions" says the recruiter

"argh, damn it... oh well" says tatsumi putting the paper down on the desk

"oh by the way sir, would you happen to know if there are any... female soldiers in the imperial army?" he says

"hmm? yeah there are. what of it?" says the man

"great hehe. was hoping one of them can help me get some "experience" once I finally do enlist here" says tatsumi with a smug grin

"ehh? experience? but I thought you were a skilled fighter already. if you mean experience in the military you'll learn it yourself as you go along" says the recruiter

"no no, what I mean is..."

tatsumi then leans forward putting his hand near his mouth and talks in a low voice.

"experience in the bedroom, wink wink"

soon after he says that the recruiter and the other guards stare at tatsumi with questioning looks at tatsumi snickers.

"so, am I in?" says tatsumi

seconds later tatsumi is tossed out the front door of the building and lands hard on his frontside on the street as the head recruiter yells "FUCK OFF!". tatsumi pulls himself up and turns back to see the recruit man sticking his upper body out the door yelling at him.

"the hell you think this is kid, a damn jiggalo training squad or something?! we got enough horny bastards filling up our ranks, we don't need another one! now get lost!" he says before slamming the door shut

tatsumi soon gets up on his feet brushing himself off then turns to face the building.

"fine! fuck you then!" he yells then turns around and starts walking away

"tch, who does that asshole think he is, throwing me out like that? whatever, screw the damn imperial guard, I'll just make money here another way. there's sure to be other things here I could do, just gotta find something good. that'll show em" tatsumi says out loud to himself while walking

minutes later tatsumi finds himself wandering up and down the streets of the capital thinking of where he could go next. just then something catches his attention, a small group of people are huddled around an open area and are seemingly looking at something that is causing a slight buzz.

"hmm? seems like something's going on over there. wonder what all the fuss is about?" thinks tatsumi

he walks over to investigate, making his way around several bystanders and soon sees the focus of their attention. two people, a man and a woman, are sitting together on a long wooden bench with the woman sitting sideways on the man's lap and the two are kissing with arms wrapped around each other.

"eh? this is what the commotion is about? two people kissing on a bench?" says tatsumi staring at them

"but wow, they're really into each other huh? heh talk about bold, making out in public, with her in his lap no less. can't they like get a room or something? though.. watching it is pretty hot heh. they're really going at it.. I'll bet you they're gonna bang each other later. man, I really wish I could do that to a hot chick right about now.. especially sayo. heh, that rack of hers.. damn.." thinks tatsumi as he once again daydreams of sayo

quickly snapping out of it he looks around hearing some of the townspeople talk amongst themselves.

"look at them, what do they think they're doing?"

"don't they know where they are?"

"how... vulgar and distasteful"

"they shouldn't be doing that!"

"don't they know the laws around here?"

tatsumi keeps looking around a bit surprised at the passerby's reactions.

"wow, it's stirring up quite a ruckus. is it really that big a deal? all they're doing is kissing, they still have all their clothes on... granted they are kinda close heh... hmm?" thought tatsumi

just then he hears the sound of armor clanking and multiple footsteps approaching. tatsumi looks around trying to see what the sound is and where it's coming from. within seconds a group of imperial soldiers come marching down a nearby street and swarm the area. soon after they quickly surround the couple on the bench in a coordinated formation. the man and woman stop kissing and look around, surprised and somewhat nervous at the appearance of the soldier group. 


End file.
